


It's a Deal

by Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: College Setting, M/M, Maylor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl
Summary: When Roger asks Brian on a date, Brian decides to give him a chance. Not before giving him a little challenge that is. If Roger can wait a month to go on a date with Brian, he's all his. Can Roger hold out? Or will the tension between the two become too much?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This dumb little fic was inspired by a cute Tumblr post, but it kind of took on a life of its own, I don't know. As always, I'm terribly sorry.
> 
> This is the post  
> https://incorrectborhapquotes.tumblr.com/post/181523472446/roger-i-just-kind-of-feel-like-were-meant-to-be

“You should know better than judge a book by its cover, May” Roger had said to him one night. Cornering him in the library, standing close enough for Brian to see all the shades of blue in his big eyes. He gulped.

Brian had known Roger for quite some time now. Well, he didn’t actually _know_ him, but they had gone to the same college for three years now and he’s definitely seen enough of him to get a good picture. At least that's what he thought, but recently the younger boy had taken an interest in him and he was beginning to second-guess himself. Brian never thought the boy swung that way.

“I suppose you’re right.” Roger just beamed up at him.

“So you’ll go out with me?” This caught Brian off guard. He was well aware of Roger’s habit of harmless flirting, but he never thought it would go past that.

“What?!” They could hear someone shush them a few stacks over.

“I’m asking you out on a date.”

“Why would you want to go out with me? You don’t even know me.”

“See,” He stepped even closer. “That's what the date is for. So I can get to know the brain behind those beautiful eyes.” It would be a lie if Brian said he wasn’t attracted to the blond. There have been times when he let his mind wander and he dreamt about what it would be like to kiss him soundly. What it would look like when his big blue eyes rolled backwards in pleasure. Brian just pushed passed the boy, there was quite a lot of homework that he needed to get to, he didn’t have time for meaningless flirtations. He might know better than to judge a book by its cover, but he wasn’t dumb enough to get his heart broken, again. There were plenty of broken hearts in Roger’s closet, and he didn’t intend on being a collector's item. Brian also knew, that when Roger had his eyes set on someone, it was hard to deny him.

“I’m afraid I simply don’t have the time to go on a date at the moment.”

“I can wait.”

“Oh, can you?” He said with a raise of his eyebrow.

“For you,” Rogers eyes looked Brian up and down, sending a chill down his spine. “Anything.”This gave Brian an idea.

“Alright, if you really mean it, I think I’m free some time at the end of next month.” Rogers cheeky smile fell.

“Next month?”

“Is that a problem?”

“No. No, not at all.”

“If you can wait a month,” Brian said, leaning into his space, causing Roger to blush. “I’ll let you take me anywhere you want.” A flame ignited in the boy’s eyes.

“It’s a deal.” Little did he know, Roger loved a challenge. When he finally found the book he was looking for, Brian made his way back to the table he had been working at. Roger followed closely behind.

“Rog, what are you doing?” He asked when the boy sat down across from him.

“Ooo, we’re on to nicknames already?” Flashing another grin, he began to pull books out of his bag. “I’m studying. You’re not the only one who goes to school here, Bri.” He rolled his eyes but didn’t comment, instead deciding to focus on his work. It didn’t last long. At first, he thought it was an accident when he felt Roger hit his foot, but then it happened again, and again. “See you tomorrow, Bri,” Roger said with a wink before finally leaving. It was going to be a long month.

Every day after that, when Brian was studying in the library, Roger would be there, without fail. It was odd at first, Brian was so used to being alone, yet the boys' presence was starting to grow on him. Except for the fact that he was hardly getting any work done, with Roger always distracting him. He’d play with his hair, bite his lips, chew on his pencil, and kick Brian’s feet when he didn’t give him any attention. But this he could brush off, it’s when Roger would lean back, massaging his neck and let out the filthiest moans. Brian would be done for the day, not being able to think about anything but pushing off all the books on the table and pinning the blond down. Tonight was no different. The boys sat at a table that was hidden in the stacks, Brian had picked it in hopes Roger wouldn’t find him. It didn’t work. It had been a whole twenty minutes since the blond had bothered him and for a foolish moment, he thought maybe he’d get some work done. He was wrong, so very wrong. A second later he felt Rogers bare-foot make its way up his leg. He would have scolded him if only he could find his voice. His breath caught in his throat as Roger’s foot kept moving upward. Knowing he must look like a fool, with his mouth hanging open and his face flushed, the shit eating grin on the blond’s face only infuriated him. Brian wanted nothing more than to take him right there and wipe that smile off his face. When Roger found what he was looking for, he dug his heel, causing Brian to grit his teeth as his knuckles turned white from gripping the table. They both froze when they heard a loud moan.

“Was that you?” Roger asked, surprised.

“N-No.” He said breathlessly. Then they heard it again, eyes widening at the realization.“Is that…are they?” The other boy nodded.

“I think someones having sex in the stacks.” They stare at each other for a moment as the noises grew louder, before bursting into a fit of giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, what's up? It's your girl, constant regret and anxiety. Here is the second chapter. I'm sorry it's not long, I just kept going back and forth on some things.

It was funny in the beginning, Brian was thankful for the weekends. It was the only time Roger didn’t bother him and he was able to go at least twenty-four hours without blushing. Yet now, the weekends felt off and lonely. It was a sort of heartache feeling he had known before, known well, and like an old friend it had come waltzing back in. As he walked the street, he wrapped his coat tighter around him, the early chill of winter was a great companion for his solitude. Soon enough, Brian made it to his favorite cafe and quickly went inside.

Don’t get him wrong, Brian loved being alone, thrived off of it even, but it also left him with his thoughts. They were racing with the notion of Roger, he couldn’t help it. The younger boy had consumed him. On one hand, Brian was apprehensive to give into the blond’s charm. Knowing the minute he found out what it would feel like to have Roger around him, all the sounds he could make, he’d be hooked on a drug he’d never want to give up. He knew all too well what it was like to be stuck on someone, the personal hell you create for yourself when they inevitably leave. The withdrawals. But then there was his heart, pounding and banging in his chest every time Roger touched him, or even looked at him. Begging him to let him in, to fall fast and hard into it all. What a foolish thing his heart was, terribly foolish. Both Brian and his heart knew, Roger only wanted one thing, at least that’s what he thought.

A chime at the door caused him to look up, and who should walk in but the subject of his thoughts. He quickly looked away, not wanting to give Roger the satisfaction of him gawking. It only took him a few minutes to spot Brian. “Is the seat taken?”

“By you, it seems.” Roger smiled, sitting across from him.

“This isn’t a date, just to clarify.” He winked.

“Just like all those study sessions weren’t dates?” Brian scoffed.

“Exactly, we’re just two friends. And what kind of friend would I be if I let you sit here all by your lonesome?” The older boy hummed.

“Well…As long as we agree.” They sat together in comfortable silence for a while, ‘till Roger spoke.

“It’s only a week and a half away now.” A flirtatious smile grew on Roger’s face and Brians stomach twisted. From nerves? From excitement? He didn’t know.

“I suppose it is, yeah.” He trailed off, not knowing what to say, absentmindedly tapping his fingers. Roger’s eyes softened then, all traces of provocative intent vanished, reaching out to place a hand over Brian’s.

“You know…” He paused, thinking over his words. “I’m-I’m not him.” Brian’s racing mind froze, his eyes darting over the blond’s face, wondering how he knew what he was thinking. “I’m also friends with Freddie, remember?” That’s right, Brian knew that. In fact, the first time he met Roger was at one of Freddie’s parties. How could he forget that night? That awful night. Roger noticed the pain that washed over the older boys face, knowing exactly what was going through his mind. “I didn’t mean to bring that up, I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. I know you’re not him. He never apologized, ” Brian laughed weakly. “For anything.” A twinge of sadness surged through Roger as he clenched his jaw. He squeezed Brian’s hand before letting it go.

“Can I walk you home?” He raised his hands in surrender. “Again, not a date.” This time, Brian let out a real laugh.

“Sure.”

As they walked side by side, Brian looked up at the stars. Space had been one of the greatest loves of his life, partly because of its perpetuity. Seeing the stars ceaselessly hang in the night sky comforted the older boy. He knew they would never leave. Looking up always seemed to ground him.

“Whoa there,” Roger grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the way just in time, preventing Brian from walking into a poll. “You need to watch out, mate.”

“Thanks.” He blushed. Roger didn’t let go of his arm, instead, lacing it with his. Before he could say anything about it, the blond spoke.

“Not a date, just a friendly gesture.”

“Right…” He gazed at Roger fondly for a moment. “I know you’re not him.”

“Hmm?”  
“You’re not Tim. Not even close.” _You’re much too kind and sweet, and thoughtful._ He thought but was too afraid to say it. Yet, the way Roger was looking at him now, he felt like the younger boy already knew.

When they got to Brian’s front door they stood there for a moment, not knowing exactly how to say goodbye. It was something he discovered they weren’t very good at. Roger quickly leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek, his breath hitched.

“Goodnight, Brian May.” The boy looked bashful, causing Brian to smile. It was amusing how Roger could look so innocent when he was well aware of how sinful he could be.

“Goodnight, Roger Taylor.”

It’s true, he wasn’t Tim, but maybe he had been unknowingly holding Roger to all of Tim’s faults. Never really giving the boy a chance. Was it witless to think maybe Roger wasn’t just looking for a challenge? That maybe he was actually interested in Brian for more than just sex? He thought yes, but as he laid in bed that night, his heart wouldn’t stop pounding at the prospect. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by him, that in the last week or so, Roger’s flirting had become more timid. Instead of the provocative displays, he had put on earlier, the blond was more interested in simply touching Brian; touching his arm, leaning on his shoulder, playing with his hands, pressing their legs together. As if Roger needed a constant connection to the older boy to reassure him that he was still there. Nothing turned Brian on more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright...Well, that was something. Anyway, Comments Seriously Keep Me Alive! Like you don't even know. Thanks for reading!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws 1,427 words of crap at you* I don't know! just take it!
> 
>  Also, hahaha I told somone I’d post within 12 hours, then posted an hour later, the fuck
> 
> How many times did I fucking say "late" in this chapter? Too many

“What the fuck?!” It was late, later then Brian was used to being up, especially when he had class the next day. But due to recent distractions, he hadn’t gotten much done when it came to his classes and his deadlines were coming up. That’s why when his window suddenly swung open with a loud crash, it scared the crap out of him. Not to mention he was running on ruffly seven cups of coffee.

“I just kind of feel like we're meant to be together,” Roger said, out of breath. “I mean look at how fate just throws us together like this!”

“Roger, it's 3 am. You are literally in the middle of climbing through my window. How did you even get in here?!” Brian was standing now, walking over to the window to try and help the boy, but he was too late. He fell on the floor gracelessly, face first.

“Fate brought me here. I just told you that.”

“You’re sopping wet! What the hell were you doing out in the rain?! You could get sick.” Brian was turning away to grab him a towel when he heard a voice coming from outside.

“You’re going to pay for this, Taylor! Just you wait!” He could see a figure run towards the parking lot, getting into a car that had a giant pink dick spray painted on the side of it. With a raised eyebrow, he looked down at the boy still on the floor.

“I’m assuming, you had something to do with that?”

“Why is it always something _I_ did?” Roger groaned as he got up, stretching. “If it weren’t for the rain, I don’t think I would have been able to lose him. That asshole deserved it. Hell, he deserved worse.” Brian closed the window before grabbing him a towel.

“What happened?”

“The prick was talking shit about Freddie. I couldn’t just let him get away with it, could I?” The older boy chuckled.

“I suppose not.”

“What are you doing up, anyway? I’d assumed you’d be asleep by now.”

“And you still decided to climb through my window?”

“Like I said, fate…” Brian waved him off.

“Yeah, yeah.” He scratched the back of his neck, a little embarrassed. “Um, honestly, I haven’t been able to get much work done.” Brian laughed lightly. “I’ve been a little distracted, but now I have a big test coming up this week and I’m so screwed.” Walking over to the table, he picked up loose pieces of paper before tossing them back down. “I don’t know most of this crap.” Roger could see how tired the older boy was, as he sat back down at his desk, putting his head in his hands. He felt guilty.

“Well, you’re in luck.” He put a hand on Brian’s shoulder. “I am an expert at last minute cramming. I can help.”

“Really?”

“Of course!” He stepped back, drying his hair off with the towel. “But can I borrow some dry clothes?” The older boy blushed.

Once Roger changed, they started studying. He was right, the boy had endless tricks up his sleeve, different ways to make yourself memorize all the meticulous material. He was really a Godsend. But having him sit so close, in _his_ clothes, Brian needed a breather. Excusing himself, he went to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face, it did little to help. When he came back he found Roger looking at an old crumpled up polaroid. His stomach dropped.

“I’m sorry!” It fell out of his hand. “I wasn’t snooping, I promise.” Brian knew he wasn’t, he knew that photo had been lying on the floor for ages, he hadn’t bothered to pick it up.

“It’s alright, Rog.” He bent down, picking up the picture and tossing it in the trash, once and for all. “I know it was just lying there.” The younger boy seemed instantly relieved.

“Was that…?”

“Tim? Yes.”

“Oh…” The blond sounded disappointed.

“Why so sad?”

“Well,” He bit his lip. “I’ve spent so long resenting the guy, I was hoping he’d be ugly. Or at least have some odd feature.” Brian let out a guttural laugh, clutching his sides.

“What?!”

“You know, like maybe his ears were funny looking, or his nose didn’t fit his face, or maybe he had a stupid smile, but this guy…This guy just looks normal.” He says with deep dissatisfaction.

“I’m sorry, did you think I slept with a Disney character?” He asked, still laughing, but Roger wasn’t laughing at all. “Did you say you resented him?” The blond opened his mouth but quickly closed it. Brian sat back down before looking at him again. “Did anyone ever tell you what really happened?”

“You don’t have too if you don’t want to.”

“It’s ok. It seems you already know most of the story anyway.”

“I’d rather hear it from you.” The boy leaned in.

“Well, um, it’s not a very long one. Yet, a lot of people get the details wrong.” Brian chuckled. “Some thought I was a virgin, but that’s not true. I had had sex with women before, I had just never slept with a guy. I guess Tim had a thing for first timers, I didn’t know. When he tried to get in my pants, I shot him down. I didn’t want my first time to be with some random guy at the pub, you know?” Roger nodded, listening intently. “I wanted it to be with someone special and I guess he found out. He started writing me stupid little love letters and leaving me flowers. He’d walk me to classes and take me out on dates. It went on for a few months, ‘till one night, I did sleep with him. I had fallen in love with him and I thought he loved me.” A silent tear fell down Brian’s face. “But then he was gone the next morning, without a word. No note, no warning. He just disappeared. I didn’t see him for weeks. Then one night, Freddie and I were at a pub, and we saw him chatting up a freshman. You wouldn’t think it, but Freddie can really throw a punch.” He chuckled.

“I’m so sorry.” Roger wiped away the tears staining Brian’s cheek, wanting nothing more than to kiss away his pain. Instead, he let his hand drop.

“It’s not your fault.” He shrugged. “Man, I was a wreck after. I slept around with everyone. I even hit on Fred, but he shot me down, cheeky bastard. Honestly, I don’t know where I’d be without him. Freddie really kicked my ass and helped me through it all. But I’m sure you’ve heard him bitching about it.” Roger laughed.

“You’re definitely not wrong. But still…” He paused. “I just really wanted him to be as ugly on the outside as he was on the inside.” The older boy laughed.

“Why do _you_ hate him so much?”

“Because,” Roger leaned closer to him, brushing a few loose curls from the older boy’s face. “He hurt someone I care deeply for, and I hate myself for not being there,” Brian’s eyes fell to the boy's mouth as he bit his lip. Roger was so close, the older boy’s heart was pounding, begging him to close the gap between them. But Roger moved away, taking a deep breath. “Um, so…when did you say this test was?”

Brian didn’t remember falling asleep, as he sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. “Morning, sleeping beauty.” Roger chirped, handing him a cup of tea. He was fully dressed and ready for the day.

“What time is it?”

“7:30.”

“Oh, shit!” Brian stumbled out of bed as fast as he could, if he didn’t start moving now, he’d be late for class. He stopped, turning to the blond. “Thanks, for helping me last night and for the tea.”

“It was my pleasure,” The boy smiled up at him. “Thanks for letting me climb through your window. And I’m sorry for not kissing you last night.”

“What?”

“I usually don’t like to deny people,” Leaning up, he whispering in Brian’s ear. “But if I kissed you, I don’t think I’d be able to stop.” He kissed him on the cheek before walking towards the door. “I don’t mean to seduce and leave, but I’m going to be late for class. Have a good day, Bri.” And like that, he was gone. Brian groaned, looking down at himself. With the new problem arising, he was definitely going to be late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha ha...what's going on? I don't know. Just kidding, I know exactly how this story plays out, I have this whole time, but it sure reads like I have no clue. ANywho, like I've said time and again, comments! Save! My! Soul!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAND there you go. This is my second attempt at smut and it has not gotten easier. What's that about? I've read countless fics with unspeakable debauchery, yet when I go to write it myself, I turn into a blushing fool. Once again, sorry. 
> 
> Also, I try to pretend like I know anything about stars, I don't. Have mercy!

He didn't see Roger for three days. With classes coming to an end, time seemed fleeting. Brian was deep in the stacks when he heard two familiar voices.

“I just don’t want to mess this up, Fred.”

“I know,”

“He means so much to me.”

“I know, I know, darling. I don’t understand why you’re stressing out about this. I thought you had the date planned out since before you asked.”

“I have.”

“Then what’s the problem? You know he likes you back.”

“It’s just,” Roger trailed off. Through a crack in the bookshelf, Brian could see the blond run his fingers through his hair. “I haven’t slept with anyone in three months.”

“Three months?! That’s got to be a record for you.” He punched Freddie’s shoulder.

“I’m serious.”

“But didn’t you ask him out two months ago?” Roger let out a sigh.

“Look, Fred, to be honest, I’ve liked Brian for a while now, I just hadn’t done anything about it. I figured he needed space. I also didn’t think he’d return my feelings, he’s just so smart and I’m just a flirt.”

“Now, that’s not true.”

“But then my normal hookups weren’t cutting it anymore.” He giggled. “I realized how desperate I was for the real thing when I went home with this guy, he was tall, had the crazy curls and everything, but his eyes were the wrong color. I ended up going home and I haven’t slept with anyone since. You should have seen it the other night. I was on his bed, in his clothes, and he was right there, ready to go. But I couldn’t do it.”

“You’re telling me you were in his bed, yet you still haven’t kissed the boy?”

“I don’t want to rush into it. I really want to take him on a nice date, you know? He deserves to be treated right, but it’s going to be hard to behave when all I want to do is climb him like a poll.”

“Oh, you poor thing.” Freddie reached out to pinch Roger’s cheeks. “You’ve got it bad, love.” He swatted him away.

{Date Night}

As Brian got dressed, he couldn’t help but smile. He knew Roger would intend on being the perfect gentleman, he wasn’t going to make it easy for the boy. He had had his fun teasing him for too long, it was Brian’s turn. A knock at the door pulled him out of his daydream.

“Hello,” Roger said with a cool smile, looking hot as ever. He eyed Brian up and down. “You look good.”

“As do you.” He replied calmly before dragging him in, closing the door, and pushing Roger up against it. The boy gasped in surprise as Brian pressed his body against him, nuzzling his neck and pushing his leg between Roger’s. “And you smell delicious.”

“What’s this for?” His voice was strained, his hands were kept firm at his sides, not wanting to start something if he wouldn’t be allowed to finish it.

“Just a bit of payback.” Brian breathes against his neck, placing gentle kisses ‘till he hears a sharp intake of air. He hums, nipping at the soft skin. “I’ll be back for you later,” Brian whispers before pulling himself away from the blond. “Right, shall we get going then?” Roger staggers, trying to catch his breath. This is going to be a long night.

Dinner was a little awkward at first, but they soon started talking about their hobbies and families. It turns out, they had similar tastes in music.

“I didn’t know you could play the guitar.” The older boy blushed.

“Yeah, I find it to be a good way to relieve stress.”

“Oh, I know what you mean. Whenever I would lose my temper, playing the drums always cleared my head, it became a way to get out my aggression.” Roger looked down, scratching the back of his neck.

“You know, Freddie’s a pretty fantastic singer. Between the three of us,” Brian chuckled. “We could form a band.”

“Maybe, but Fred’s in a band already, not to mention we’d need a bass player.” He said seriously contemplating the idea.

“I was just joking.”

“No, no. I think you’re on to something.” He looked up at Brian. “I think we’d probably make a great band.”

Once the conversations started flowing, they lost all track of time. Two hours flew by before Roger finally looked at his watch. “Oh, we better get going!”

“Do you have something planned?”

“Yes, and we need to be there in thirty minutes or it’s not going to happen.” He looked worried as they made their way onto the streets, grabbing hold of Brian’s hand.

“Where _are_ we going?” The older boy asks after a few minutes of silence.

“I can’t tell you that,” He looked back at him. “It’s a surprise! Relax, Bri. You’ll love it, I promise.” Roger squeezed his hand. Soon they were standing in front of the planetarium.

“This is nice love, but you know it’s well past eleven.” Roger’s heart jumped at the nickname.

“I know that, silly. That’s why we’re here now.” He started to drag Brian up the steps.

“Look, I really like you, but there is no way you’re going to talk me into breaking and entering.” The blond laughed.

“We’re not breaking and entering.” They got to the front doors and Roger knocked. “Well,…we’re not breaking.” A young guard came to the door.

“You’re late.” He said, stepping aside to let them in.

“Oh hush, only by a minute.”

“Try two.” Roger rolled his eyes. They both followed the boy as he started walking. “Alright, you guys can sit for one show, but then I’m kicking you out.” He stopped in his tracks to turn around and look at them. “And under no circumstances are you allowed to have sex in the auditorium.” Roger scoffed, brushing past the boy, still holding hands with Brian. “I mean it, Taylor!”

Shortly after they find seats, the show starts. “Wow.” Was all Brian could say. It was all so stunning.

“I was hoping you’d like it.” He looked down at the blond.

“Like it? I love it! Rog, this is so cool!” He laced their fingers together before looking back up. All Roger could do was gaze Brian’s face as he watched on in excitement. Seeing him so happy made his chest swell. All too quickly, the show was over, but Roger wasn’t ready for it to end. The older boy turned to him to say something, but Roger was dragging him along before he could get a word out. “Where are we going now?”

“Somewhere you’ll love.” They came upon a room with a giant telescope in the middle, the roof was open just enough. “Go, take a look. Hurry, before he finds us!” He nudged Brian. He obliged, walking over to the telescope. After a few seconds, he gasped.

“I-I think I see the ‘Messier 5’!” Without looking up, he motioned Roger to join him. “Wow, this is so incredible. To the naked eye, the cluster just looks like one big star,” He moved out of the way so the younger boy could take a look. “But when you look through one of these telescopes, you can see all the individual stars surrounding each other.”

“Whoa.” He stepped back. “It’s almost as breathtaking as you.” Brian rolled his eyes and was about to make a sarcastic comment when he noticed just how close they were standing. Roger’s lips were dangerously close to his. He held his breath.

“Oi, what the hell did I tell you, Taylor!?” The lights came on, startling the boys. “Get out of here before I lose my job!” Brian grabbed Roger’s hand before hastily making their way out of the building in a fit of giggles. The older boy didn’t let go of his hand as he started pulling him through the dark streets. They hadn’t said a word the entire way back to Brian’s place, and Roger was afraid he’s done something wrong. But when Brian shut his door, turning around to face the blond, Roger thinks maybe he’s done something terribly right. The look in the older boy’s eyes sent a shiver down Roger’s spine. Brian placed a hand on his cheek.

“Thank’s for tonight, I had a really good time.” He says, inching closer to Roger.

“Y-you’re welcome. Thank’s for going out with me.” The younger boy’s eyes were fixed on Brian's lips.

“You’re welcome.” He all but whispered before finally closing the gap between them. The kiss was soft, patient. Roger’s hands wrapped around his neck, as Brian’s other hand wrapped around his waist, pulling the blond closer to him. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

“Don’t get me started,” Roger said, going in for another kiss. They slowly made their way into the room until Rogers back hit a counter. Brian lifted him before standing between his legs, trailing kisses down his neck. A moan escaped the younger boy’s lips when he found that spot again, biting down this time. “Are you just going to tease me all night?” Roger whined, lacing his finger’s through Brian’s curls, eliciting a groan.

“I enjoy teasing you,” He retorted before kissing him again, slow and sweet. “It’s a nice change of pace.” Brian deepened the kiss, only pulling away when they needed to breathe. “Now, tell me. What do you want?” Roger’s eyes were blown and Brian ran his thumb over the boy's swollen lips.

“Touch me,” He said breathlessly. “Please. I just want you to touch me and never stop.” With a growl, Brian picked him up, wrapping the blond’s legs around him, carrying him to the bed. He laid Roger down and kissed him once more before he started unbuttoning the boy’s shirt, leaving trails of kisses down the newly exposed skin. He nipped at Roger’s hip, causing him to jolt. Hooking his fingers around the hem of the blond's pants, he slowly pulled them off, kissing down his legs and nipping his way back up. Roger was writhing underneath his touch. “Well, this is unfair.” The blond was now propped up on his elbows looking down at Brian.

“Hmm?”

“You’re still fully dressed.”

“Undress me then.” Brian was still leaving kisses on his thighs when Roger pushed him up, forcing them both to stand. He made quick work to rid Brian of his clothing.

“Sit,” He commanded, the older boy complied and Roger stripped him of his final piece of clothing. “God, do you live to arouse me?” Roger groaned, looking at Brian fully naked, laying on the bed. Brian opened his mouth to make a sarcastic remark, but Roger quickly straddled him, kissing him soundly. When the blond started to grind down, Brian gasped. Roger licked a stripe up Brian’s throat before he started working on making a hickey. Brian grabbed his ass, looking for more friction, the ruff material of Roger’s boxers against his cock was driving him wild. He whimpered when Roger started to move away, only to let out a loud moan when the blond kissed the tip of his head before swirling his tongue around it.

“Holy shit!” Roger hummed as he took him deeper, causing Brian to throw his head back. He tried to restrain himself, but he only lasted a few seconds, his fingers laced through Roger’s hair, pulling him closer. The boy moaned deeply, sending vibrations through him. “Fuck!” Brian gasped. Roger just kept taking him deeper and deeper, ‘till his nose pressed against Brian. He tugged the blond’s hair, pulling him off. “Oh, fuck! Rog! Roger, you’ve got to stop!” Roger slowly pulled back, finally releasing him with a pop, wiping his mouth.

“You taste even better than I imagined.” Brian groaned, pulling him up for a kiss. “Please,” He whined against Brian’s lips. “I need you inside me.” He didn’t have to say it twice. Rolling them over, he quickly pulled off Roger's boxers before grabbing the lube that was on the table. Brian slowly began to open him up with one hand and stroking Roger’s neglected dick with the other, kissing his neck. Roger’s breath was becoming ragged, Brian ran his thumb over his sensitive head, causing the blond to buckle. “Now!” Roger mewled. “I need you _now_!” Brian pulled back, positioning himself before sliding in, causing both of them to moan loudly. He was slow at first, moving in and out of Roger, trying to savor the moment he had been waiting so long for. But Roger was arching his back, clawing at the sheets beneath him,his lips parted as he whimpered with every thrust. He wasn’t going to last.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful.” Brian leaned forward, kissing him as he began to stroke Roger’s dick again. The blond gasped and one of his hands gripped onto Brian’s arm as he began to pick up the pace. He wrapped his legs around Brian’s waist, creating a new angle, hitting him right where he needed it most. Roger’s vision was becoming blurry.

“I’m so close!” He moaned out.

“Cum for me, love.” Brian whispered in his ear. Roger tightened his grip as his orgasm hit.

“Brian!” Hearing Roger scream his name caused him to lose it, wrapping his arms around the blond, his thrusts became erratic as his own orgasm washed over him.

They laid there for a moment, panting and sweaty. He kissed Roger again, both of them let out a moan as Brian pulled out. He got up and grabbed a towel, cleaning them both off before climbing back in bed. Roger immediately attached himself to Brian’s side.

“Was that worth the wait?” Brian asked, looking down at the blond. Roger cupped Brian’s face, kissing him softly.

“You, Brian May, will always be worth the wait.” Brian fell asleep with Roger in his arms. And when the morning light came peeking through the curtains, he was still there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're satisfied. You may go wash your eyes of the filth you've just read. Comments keep me sane, so, please 
> 
> But like seriously, thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah...thanks for reading, comments keep me going and are highly appreciated. No comment is to big or small, I love them all


End file.
